High School of Rage
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This my first High School of the dead, Rage, and Jormungand cross over fan-fic. Everything is property of it's respective owners


High school of Rage

_Mission One: New friends_

The Story begins one year after all the Arks were activated and there were three buggies heading to a ship of some kind "Davis, how much farther is it to that ship that you

found on your last recon!" Saeko asked as she was holding onto the one of the bars in the side widows of the Cuprino buggy "It's not too far Saeko we're actually almost

there" Davis answered as he pointed at the ship coming into view when " _(Radio static) Hey Davis is that it there that dark silhouette?" _Takashi asked over the short wave

radio "Yeah Takashi that's it right ahead man" Davis answered as all three vehicles came to a stop just five feet from the ship. As Davis and the others got out of there

Cuprino's and walked to the hole in the ship "So who's going in then?" Kohta asked "Takashi, Rei, and Saeko are with me Kohta you stay here and keep an eye on the

buggies and Saya ok" Davis answered as he helped Takashi, Rei, and Saeko into the ship first "You got it Davis" Kohta answered as Davis made his way into the ship next

"Holy cow! Davis you never said that it was filled to the brim with weapons and stuff dude" Takashi stated in excitement as he was looking at all weapons in the ship. "Yeah

and I think these weapons aren't human made either but that aside, Rei here catch" Davis stated as he tossed a weird looking handle to Rei and once she caught it the thing

extended into a spear like weapon "Wow Davis thanks" Rei stated as she looked at her new weapon "Hey no problem ok now let's get what we don't have on ourselves and

get it all packed and get out of here those things are going to be moving soon" Davis stated as he, Takashi, Rei, and Saeko got what they could get at the moment and had

just gotten out of the ship when. "Give us what all you got out of that thing now!" a white-haired woman demanded "Sorry not happening I will say this though that woman

there with the one eye looks like she could hold her own in a fight so here's the deal I win you all can come with us and join a little community that we have and if I lose you

get what all we have deal" Davis asked as he and the woman walked toward each other "Deal Valmet, don't hold back ok" the white haired woman stated to the other woman

as the guys that were with them had sat down to watch the fight "You got it Koko" Valmet stated as she lunged at Davis only to be flipped onto her back as she thought the

Davis was going to kill her Davis landed each fist into the ground and as her eye met Davis's she began to blush. "Ok a deals a deal Koko" Davis stated as he got up and then

helped Valmet up "Where did you learn to fight like anyway" Valmet asked Davis as she got to her feet "Well when you have to deal not only bandits, and mutants but also

reptilian-like creatures we call Metal heads you find out some stuff about what you can really do you know" Davis answered "What are Metal heads anyway" Koko asked as

Davis looked behind her "Well Koko they look like that basically" Davis stated as he pointed behind of Koko and when she turned it lunged at her "KOKO!" Valmet and the

guys all yelled in unison when a spear like weapon came flying right passed Koko's head and right into the Metal Head's chest killing it and pining it to the ground. "That's a

Metal Head or at least it's a Grunt type anyway" Davis stated as he walked over to the creature and grabbed the spear handle in the middle and then it returned to its

compacted form. "The hell is that thing!" Koko yelled as her legs gave out from fear of almost being eaten and then having a spear fly right passed her head. "Like I said it's

a Grunt-type Metal Head and they always hunt in groups of three or two" Davis said as he looked around "Davis, fos los nii" Takashi asked as Davis's eyes narrowed as to see

farther in the distance "Takashi, Gaav enook klad vok ko faal Cuprinos nu reyzan gelt klov los lov" Davis answered as he stood up and turned to face the others. "What

language are they speaking Koko" a young boy with white hair and red-eyes asked, "I don't know Jonah I've never heard that kind of language before" Koko answered as Rei

walked up and grabbed Jonah and Koko "It's called dragon language Davis and the rest us know how to speak it and we understand it too" Rei said as her, Jonah, and Koko

all got into Takashi's Cuprino "So what did they say?" Koko asked "Takshi asked Davis what he sees. To which Davis had told Takashi to get everyone loaded up in the

Cuprinos because there are two more Metals nearby more or less anyway" Rei stated as she waited for Takashi to get in the Cuprino "You mean there's more of those things

nearby" Koko said in a worried manner "Yeah there is but by the time they get here we'll be long gone from here" Takashi stated as he got into his Cuprino "We're all set

Davis" Kotah stated as he and Takashi started up their buggies "Alright everyone punch it!" Davis yelled as everyone stepped on the accelerators and peeled out away from

the ship just as the metal heads got there "So where are we going?" Valmet asked "We're going to where everyone else is it's a little town that we made we call Oasis Town

and I'm the one in charge but when I'm not there my wife Vivian is in charge and she's not nice as I am unless you get on her side but if you're not on her good side well let's

just say that the last person that wasn't on her good side did something that put everyone in the town at risk and she along with me we both threw him out. But seeing as

we're friends now you'll be ok just don't do anything stupid for a while until you and everyone else that are with you can earn everyone's trust okay" Davis stated to Valmet

as they reached the town's gate "Open the gate Davis's group is back and they got more people with them" One of the guys on watch yelled as Davis and his group rolled up

to the gate. "So did you get some more people Davis?" Kegan inquired "You know it Kegan and I even got another trophy too" Davis stated as he pointed at the metal head

carcass in the back of his Cuprino "(whistles) Man oh man Davis Vivian is sure gonna love you when get her suit done huh" Kegan inquired as Davis dragged the dead Metal

Head out and threw it over his shoulder "Hey Kegan is Erica's store still open" Davis asked "Yeah Davis she's still open" Kegan answered as Davis and the others exited the

garage and had walked to Erica's store to have her take of the metal head and as soon as Davis had exited the store when "DAVIS WELCOME BACK!" a woman with brown

hair and olive green eyes yelled as she jumped into Davis's arms and kissed him after they broke from kissing "Jeez Vivian I was only gone for maybe an hour or two" Davis

stated as "I can't help it Davis I just worry about you when I hear from the guards on the gate and the look outs that they metal heads and…. KOKO!" Vivian stated as she

noticed Koko coming out of the store along with the others "HEX!" Koko yelled.

To be continued in Chapter 2.


End file.
